convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper Squad
Reaper Squad began on September 11, 2015 and was cancelled on December 11, 2017. It details the story of the Reapers after the events of The Ultimate Game, focusing particularly on Teresa Agnes, Joshua, and Arya Stark, as well as introducing new characters and setting the stage for the next Reapers' Game. It can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/reaper-squad-hospes-klutzy-ninja-kitty-krieg.122870/ here]. Characters * Akira Nishikiyama * Arya Stark * Asher Forrester * Ashildr * Asuna Ayase * Beth Greene * Coco Atarashi * Corvus D. Clemmons * Graham Humbert * Higa * Jaune Arc * John Marston * Joshua Kiryu * Juzo Sakakura * Kirei Aizawa * Larkin Kent * Lucy Kuo * Milla Maxwell * Nathan Prescott * Newt * Origin * Primrose Everdeen * Pyrrha Nikos * Sanae Hanekoma * Saya Minatsuki * Sho Minamimoto * Teresa Agnes Story Details Joshua, the Composer of the Reapers, one who struggles with his immortality and isolation, keeping his throne as the Reaper's Composer with a firm yet just hand. He now seeks harmony within his realm, fearing greedy, bloodthirsty eyes lay upon him... Teresa, one of the few survivors of the Reaper's Game, having now ascended to be one of the closest companions to Joshua in the Reapers. She now seeks power yet peace, one of the few loyal hands to a man besieged in his own home... Arya, a fallen princess, dethroned and the last known servant of the Arch Demon to be among the living. She now seeks redemption, or more accurately, purpose, lest she blinded for the rest of her accursed days... Following the events of The Ultimate Game, Joshua and Teresa leave for the Coalition together, where Arya was sent and 'treated' for her countless wounds. However, as a Reaper, these attempts were futile. Together, Teresa and Joshua busted Arya out, after Joshua had healed Arya - though, despite the healing, the girl remained totally blind. The group successfully returned to Shibuya with the newly-made Reaper in tow, being taken to visit a co-worker of Josh's to confirm Arya was alright. Once this task was out of the way, Joshua gave Teresa and Arya a two-day break, hoping for some quiet and peaceful time. However, a day after, a swarm of Noise came crashing through, wreaking havoc even in the allegedly well-protected building Teresa, Arya, and a number of other Reapers resided in. Having been alerted of this by her Wolf Noise companion, Little Guy, Teresa immediately set out to find and help the others - starting with Coco and Arya. Meanwhile, Joshua himself had left to try to handle the situation, only to be transfixed by an anomaly of a Noise that he quickly identified as no Noise at all. This was, in fact, some sort of illusionist or shapeshifter, who had made herself look like Hurley Reyes as well as a Noise. Soon after, he was joined up with by Teresa, Sanae, Coco, Arya, Saya, and Larkin and the shapeshifter were captured. A week after the noise invasion, a party was to be thrown announcing both a new Reapers' Game and the appointment of Teresa to the conductor. Additionally, at this party, the players in the new game were to be introduced. Before the party itself started, one of the players, named Ash, found her way out of where they were being held with the help of Coco, going and stirring up trouble for Lucy Kuo, Larkin, Saya, and Arya who were tasked with finding the latter a dress. Upon discovery of this, Joshua grew angry with both girls and punished them by having them clean up the mess they'd made. Once that was over the party commenced. Trivia *Beginning as early as shortly after The Ultimate Game ''and still going well into ''The Time Crisis (out of universe) and beyond, this side-story was perhaps the longest, consistently running one in the Convergence Series. *''Reaper Squad'' was originally planned to cover an entire Reapers' Game, but this was changed in favor of the aforementioned game becoming the focus of an upcoming main event. *Though the story was cancelled, the events of what transpired within it are still considered canon. *Originally, this side story took place right after the events of The Ultimate Game; however, this was retroactively changed and the event now takes place right before Answer the Call. Category:Side Stories Category:Reaper Squad